


headshot

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: "Please...I don't want to become one of them..."





	headshot

Three months ago seemed like a dream, but it wasn't that long ago that the whole world went to shit. Scientists got crafty and fucked the rest of them because of it. Michael adjusted his headband, looking out over the desolated land. Stores and houses were boarded up and the land was torn to shreds. Bodies laid with split heads and blood stained the grass. The smell in the air was foul, but the survivors had long gotten used to it.

The dead began mutter and moan, before gathering the strength to stand and walk. Before long they became aggressive searching for anything to attack and eat. Survivors were scarce among the living dead, but many people had heard that their were a few safe havens across the world. Canada and Norway were safe from the apocalypse. Most survivors headed North, but not many made it there alive.

Everyone knew the testing would be dangerous, but the government was stubborn. They believed no harm could be done to playing around with waking the dead. First TV and Internet went down the drain, then power, water and heating. Everything was dead and gone in a matter of days.

Michael ducked back into his shelter, an apartment on the first floor of an old complex. Three of his teammates sat on the floor, organizing and resting before getting back on the road. Calum stood, giving Michael a solemn look before handing him a pistol. Michael pressed the magazine in, hearing a small click. Sighing gently, he turned to the sleeping boys on the floor.

"Ashton, Luke come on wake up. We gotta get a move on. Its nearly noon and we haven't even started on the road," Michael said, nudging them with his boot.

The boys groaned, sitting up and rubbing their eyes. Luke clambered out of his sleeping bag, rolling it up tightly. Shoving it in his backpack, he kicked Ashton hard in the side.

"Its fucking noon. Get your ass up and in the jeep." Luke said.

Ashton muttered something under his breath, scrambling and gathering his sleeping bag. Lacing up his boots, he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Finally." Calum mumbled, handing Luke his rifle and Ashton his shotgun.

Calum wielded a pistol, with all of the boys having knifes or swords of some sort. Michael looked at the other guys, nodding before forcing the door open. Leaving the apartment, Michael looked around in horror.

"Fuck its a horde!" Ashton yelled, looking around him in fear.

Zombies swarmed them from all sides, the fresh air being overwhelmed by the smell of rotting flesh. Calum grabbed his machete, swinging it skillfully at a zombie's neck. Michael grabbed his pistol, shooting rapid fire. He hit one zombie after the other, aiming at the heads skillfully.

"We have to make it to the car!" Luke yelled above the group, shooting zombies from on top of a bench. He made swift shots from the back of the herd, keeping the zombies far away from the group.

"Let's go! Ashton and Luke watch our six." Michael yelled, motioning to Calum.

The car was less than half a block away, but with all the zombies it would be a grueling journey. Michael shot the zombies ahead of them, making sure he never wasted a bullet. The blonde watched as the living dead dropped to the ground. A pang of sadness hit him, but he shook it away. He had to focus on making it to the jeep.

Just as they were approaching the car, Calum swung his weapon at a zombie, but jumped at Ashton's sudden shotgun blast. Missing his target, he stumbled forward into the rotting human and fell to the ground. The zombie snarled, biting deep into his shoulder as he tried scrambling away.

The Maori boy screamed as his shoulder lit with pain. Luke took a silent shot, hitting the creature between the eyes. The zombie fell dead on top of Ashton. Michael gazed at Calum's bite in horror. Tears welled in his eyes as he hopped in the jeep. Ashton and Luke helped Calum in over the doors as Michael turned the key and pressed on the gas.

Speeding away down the road, Michael looked back at the other three members. Calum was rapidly declining, his eyes already glazing over and his movements becoming delayed. Turning his head, he focused on getting them far away from the siege.

Coming to a barren field, Michael hopped out of the van. Luke and Ashton climbed out, lifting Calum onto his feet.

"Michael...please..." Calum stumbled into the blonde.

"What Cal...what is it?" Michael pleaded, setting him sitting against a nearby weeping willow.

"Please...I don't want to become one of them...end this before it has a chance to start." Calum said, coughing slightly.

Michael's eyes widened. Turning to Ashton and Luke, he looked to them for guidance. Ashton just nodded solemnly and Luke made a slight, tear-filled noise of conformation. Turning back to Calum, he pulled out his pistol.

"Are you sure Cal? Please man this doesn't have to be the end for you." Michael asked, pain echoing in his chest.

"No Michael this is the end of the road for me. Don't let me become a monster." Calum said, smiling as much as he could to Michael.

"I love you man." Michael said, tears slipping down his face.

"I love you, Mikey. Luke and Ash too." Calum said, tears slowly trickling out as he closed his eyes.

Michael turned to Luke and Ashton. "Go get the jeep ready."

Luke nodded, being unable to watch the horrible scene. Ashton patted his best friend on the back, before turning and following after the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Michael cocked his pistol. Lifting it shakily, he aimed it skillfully at his best friend's head. All of his memories with Calum flashed before his eyes, drifting back to when they were kids playing in the snow and teenagers rocking out to punk rock in his bedroom.

"Goodbye Calum."

Michael set his finger on the trigger. With another deep breath, he braced himself.

Pulling the trigger, he listened as the gunshot echoed in his ears.

_Headshot._

 


End file.
